


The Dead Howl

by TakaGang



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Reincarnation, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaGang/pseuds/TakaGang
Summary: Sasuke wakes up after the massacre with more memories than before and not all of them are soaked in blood.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 259





	The Dead Howl

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the urge to reread Bleach and also write something with Bleach being I want Sarada to be Ichigo reincarnated because I think that would be funny for Sasuke, or Ichigo as like a reborn sibling to someone I like that but I'm trying to focus on They Will Burn In Time. Thus, wrote this one shot in hopes it gets it out of my system.

He can’t tell if it’s simply the wind howling or the screaming is in his head. 

Uchiha Sasuke has been hearing things since that night. 

Distant roars that shake the windows, and the echoes of mutters that have him diving under his covers. In his fear he always thinks of running to his mother, only for a moment, before he remembers the cold hard truth. 

He can’t. 

He can’t run to his mother, or his father, or even _him_.

He is alone. 

There is no one to run too. 

His mother is gone just like everyone else. 

Tears run down his face without his consent as he curls up under the blankets. They are a weak shield from the world. Sasuke tucks his knees to his chest and covers his ears with his hands. It only muffles the sounds. 

No one else ever hears it.

How can they not notice it?

_The screaming._

* * *

Sometimes he gets confused. 

He tries to remember his father’s face, and then remembers another man’s. 

He sees white hair instead of brown, and glasses instead of sharingan eyes. 

He thinks of a hospital instead of a police station.

Sasuke tugs at his hair as he tries to figure out which one is the real one.

Uchiha Fugaku is his father, and he doesn’t even think he called the other man that yet he doesn’t even know his name. 

At least the distance is still the same, he knows he watched each man’s back from afar. 

But he knows one spoke with pride of what they were, and the other with acid on his tongue. 

“ _How many times do I have to tell you, there is no point in saving the dead. That’s a ----------_ _job. You should learn how to save the people who are alive. I have no interest in it and you have no talent in it. The ------_ _will become extinct with your grandfather’s generation, understand?”_

Sasuke hears so many things, yet there’s still some words he cannot hear. 

_“I will say one thing...From now on walk your own path, not in the footsteps of your brother.”_

As Sasuke endures another sleepless night, he wonders if his father, the Uchiha father, had feared this would happen.

Did he ever guess his firstborn son would walk such a dark path? Did he see glimmers of madness? Was it already too late? 

Is Sasuke already following his brother's path?

* * *

It seems too easy to accept being alone. 

The Uchiha are gone. It’s a wound that _burns._

He knows exactly whose blood he needs to spill. _Avenge them._ He has a name, a face, and goal. 

Maybe it will even soothe the turbulent air of his home. No... not home anymore, but there’s nowhere else to go. The air is thick with humidity, even when nowhere else is. Anyone who comes near is unnerved as the hairs on the back of their neck stand on end. 

They feel like their being watched. 

Sasuke almost cracks a smile. It’s pitiful only that manages to unsettle them. 

They’re lucky they don’t hear anything at all. Sasuke doesn’t like to think about the whispers of crying, but as he’s lying in bed he cries too, especially when the terrible roars make all other sounds go quiet. 

The name of whoever else is gone escapes him, but Sasuke can taste the rage on his tongue. _Vengeance_. Someone has to pay, but for the unnamed them, he doesn’t know who. He knows someone needs to pay.

_“That’s ancient history!”_

There are many gone, but that’s not the debt to be paid. There is the debt of one who believed things could be better. 

There’s someone who needs justice. 

* * *

He sees an old man with a kind smile. 

He wore glasses just like the other father. Sometimes Sasuke looks into the mirror and sees glasses on his own face too. 

Sasuke liked his Uchiha grandparents. His mother’s parents always had treats and time for him. He didn’t like his mother’s aunt. She had a harsh demeanor and sharp tongue, but she’d always greet him with a hard pat on the head. Most elders he knew of in the Uchiha he liked, but he wasn’t close to them, not like with the kind old man. 

The old man was kind, and good, and _his._

The old man wanted people to work together. He trained with his grandson, and he didn’t like sad faces. 

Sasuke thinks of the man and knows he is his grandfather.

His father’s father died in the war before he was born, and his mother’s father was a reserved man who liked quiet endeavors, 

They were not the grandfathers who taught him how to draw back the glowing bow and arrow of his dreams. 

_“A heart of vengeance forges the soul firm with resolve, but if one is not careful, vengeance can be blinded by obstinacy and pride, thereby dulling the blade.”_

* * *

Sasuke goes to the Uchiha armory with a mission. It’s the one place he allows himself to scavenge, even though he knows many probably died within its walls. There is no blood, but he can feel the strained breaths. Every blade within the armory _sings_ , as if it wants to fight an enemy, any enemy, even if none are there any longer. 

He finds a bow, simple wood, not bright blue like his dreams. The quiver of arrows feels odd on his back, but he takes it with him anyway. 

Aiming an arrow is much different than a shuriken or kunai. Sasuke goes to an empty training ground and tries to balance the bow. It pulls at his shoulders, while the string cuts into his fingers.

He keeps trying anyway.

He wants to see the gigantic glowing blue bow.

“ _Sen_ _sei, I want to get stronger. I’ll become a strong_ _\------_ _and than protect everyone from_ _Hollows._ _Than Father will definitely agree with the way of the_ _\------_ _.”_

Sasuke grits his teeth as he readies another arrow. Only one had managed to hit the target, and not even at the mark, it hit the corner. It didn’t even strike hard enough to stay in the wood as it fell to the ground. 

A strong what? The way of what? _The Uchiha?_ What is he to protect people from? _Itachi?_

What was the other father so against? 

Whose job is it to protect from the dead? 

_“I hate Shinigami!”_

Sasuke nearly drops his bow. _Shinigami?_ Do the shinigami protect the dead? If so, will they do something for the screams, crying, and the shadows. Sometimes he wishes he sees what's there, but figures he doesn’t truly want to see. 

Shinigami. 

Those bloodcurdling howls—were those shinigami?

His mind blanches at the thought. 

_Hollow. Hollow. Hollow._

He tries to think on those words. Shinigami. Hollow. 

Sasuke had never thought much of fairy tales, but it’s better than nothing.

For some reason, he keeps seeing a head of bright orange hair and a scowl when he closes his eyes. 

_“So stop talking about who can kill the most hollows! Let’s face each other now! Ain’t that right,_ _Uryū.”_

That boy...wanted to be strong in order to protect. 

Uryū. 

_“Please address me properly, Kurosaki.”_

Ishida Uryū. Uchiha Sasuke. 

Ishida Uryū. Uchiha Sasuke. 

Ishida Uryū. Uchiha Sasuke. 

_“The Quincy’s arrows are released in the name of justice. In other words, justice is when you have something that must be protected. There is nothing more difficult than the basics that I have just taught you. From there on, it depends on your heart. In the name of justice, Quincy release the arrows from their hearts.”_

Last of the Quincy. 

Last of the Uchiha. 

Sasuke smiles when his next released arrow his the target. It’s not a bullseye, but it’s close and shimmers a faint fluorescent blue. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
